<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fluff Mind by Ibyte13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173801">Fluff Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibyte13/pseuds/Ibyte13'>Ibyte13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Hive Mind, M/M, Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibyte13/pseuds/Ibyte13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The rare time when team Hive Mind managed to get away from the hustle and bustle of Los Santos and the crew, it gets pretty quiet and the boys take joy in the small moments together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Bragg/Jeremy Dooley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rainy Mornings on the Lake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Coffee, cuddles, and rain</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a late September morning when Jeremy awoke, at first confused at the wooden ceiling he stared at before he remembered he was on vacation. This wasn't the penthouse. This was his and Matt's cabin on Priest Lake in Idaho. Matt was curled up against his side, snoozing lightly in the dim morning sun, the two of them tangled together in their fuzzy blanket. Jeremy took a deep breath, the smell of rain on the air. "We left the windows open again. I hope none of the books got wet." He gently disentangled himself from his boyfriend and wrapped himself in a soft purple cardigan before padding into the kitchen. He put on a pot of coffee and went to the living room to check on the books. The floor to ceiling windows were open, the sheer curtains fluttering in the faint breeze. There was a soft pitter patter of rain on the rocks outside. He quickly reacued the books on the table next to one of the windows, tucking them safely on the shelf where they belonged. The smell of coffee wafted through the house and soon Jeremy heard the soft, tell tale footsteps of his other half. As he looked up, Matt was mid yawn rubbing his eyes, wrapped in the blanket from their bed. "Good morning sleepy head." Jeremy said, gentle and not too loud. "Good morflmrgh..." The other man replied, muffled by the blanket he pulled around himself to stave off the cold morning. Jeremy planted a kiss on Matt's head and guided the man to the wicker couch on the well sheltered porch and went back inside, returning quickly with two cups of coffee. He sat down next to the slowly waking man who took his coffee gladly, holding it in both hands wrapped in his blanket. Jeremy chuckled and sat down next to him, only to have himself used as a pillow. He didn't mind and they spent the morning watching the rain and the young animals play in the puddles. "We need to do this more often" Matt said. "Yes, we do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeremy makes a dinner suprise</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt sat there and watched the sunset from the balcony of their little cabin. Jeremy had shooed him up there so he could get the suprise ready. When asked what it was, all the little man would say is "you'll see. Now go!" And practically chased Matt out of the kitchen with the snapping of a towel. Fortunately, Matt got to watch the sunset. Unfortunately, the sun was in his eyes and he couldn't see what Jeremy was doing on the docks. The lake was picturesque. The mountains rose around the lake, making for a heavily forrested basin, so even though there were other cabins and camps nearby, all that could be seen was the flickering of lights through the trees and on the water and nothing more. He heard Jeremy call up to him "dinner's ready!" Matt made his way downstairs to find the house empty, Jeremy nowhere to be found. As he padded into the living room, he caught a glimpse of flickering lights at the end of the small dock they had. As he made his way closer he could see Jeremy waiting for him, their small table set with dinner, the only source of light from half a dozen candles scattered around the end of the dock. "Jeremy? What is this?" He asked, looking over the scene. "What does it look like? It's dinner! Now get over here before it gets cold." Matt took his seat across from Jeremy. The lake was black by now, no moon to speak of. The tiny candle lights flickered and danced in the waters surface and similar warm lights flickered through the trees around the lake. Beautiful. Almost as beautiful as the person who did it. He gazed at Jeremy as Jeremy was shoveling pasta into his mouth. "Whamfflegh?" Jeremy said, mouth full. Matt laughed, shaking his head. "Nothing, thank you for dinner darling." Jeremy beamed before returning to his food. Yes, absolutely stunning that one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Farmer's Market</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeremy and Matt hear of a farmer's market in a nearby town</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quiet Sunday. At least it was quiet until Jeremy dragged Matt out of book world. The lad had gotten really excited after checking his phone for the local news. Matt blinked to focus his eyes on the little screen. On it was a digital flyer advertising a farmers market.</p><p>Chatcolet Farmers Market<br/>Sundays 8am to 3pm<br/>Come on down for food and live music!</p><p>Matt looked at the clock. 10am. If they grab their bikes and went now they'd get there around 10:30. He looked at his boyfriend's excited face, reminicent of a puppy and couldn't bear the thought of disappointing him. "Alright, let's get going then!" Matt said, jumping up out of his seat. Jeremy all but scrambled to get dressed and get the bikes ready to go. By the time they left it was 10:30. They took the old railroad tracks turned bike path around the lake. The pair played leap frog, passing each other with woops and giggles as they went. The sun was shining on the lake as they stopped at the top of the old bridge. Jeremy motioned Matt over and pointed to the driftwood bank against the side of the bridge below them. There was a mama duck and 5 tiny ducklings swimming in the eddies. Matt just about squealed at the sheer amount of how cute they were. He couldn't contain himself. He looked back at Jeremy, only to be pulled into a quick kiss before Jeremy took off coasting down the other side of the bridge, laughing. Matt couldn't help but smile as the man rode with his feet off the pedals like a kid and he sprinted after him. By the time they got to the farmers market it was ten past 11 and it was in full swing. Stalls lined the modest sized central park of the tiny town. There were vegetables, baked goods, crafts, and one stall had flowers in every color imaginable. True to the flyer there was a BBQ for charity and a live band of local kids. Matt's mouth started to water as the smell of brisket and ribs wafted over to where they were locking up their bikes. They got food and listened to the band before strolling through the stalls. Jeremy got pulled into more than one stall by the merchants, taking advantage of his outgoing personality. That is, until they saw Matt's steely glare, which cut their protestations of Jeremy's departure from their stall short. Jeremy loved it, and he could tell from the smile on Matt's face that his boyfriend was having the time of his life. So much so, that Matt got into a very enthusiastic discussion on succulents with the lovely old shopkeep. Jeremy tapped Matt on the shoulder and motioned to the blown glass stall. The  man nodded and continued with his converaation. Jeremy was a little put off, but the feeling was quickly lost looking at all the delicate blown glass creations. He got lost in the little trees and birds of every color. Some were spotted and others were marbled. He made his way around the place and sitting there next to the register was a tiny little spyro and next to it, "too perfect" Jeremy thought, a small smile spreading across his face, was a little pokeball. "How much?" He said motioning to the two figurines. The merchant listed off a price that Jeremy thought was a little low, so he paid and tipped the man the remainder. With precious cargo in hand, Jeremy set of to find his wayward boyfriend. When Jeremy found him he was sitting at a table under one of the large oak trees at the edge of the park, Ice cream in hand. "Ah! There you are!" Jeremy said, eliciting a sheepish grin from the man. "I got us ice cream." Matt said, offering slightly melted chocolate-vanilla soft serve as he licked down his own, trying to beat the inevitable mess. Jeremy laughed, taking his ice cream and settling down next to Matt, enjoying the afternoon sun and the music. They sat, holding hands, listening to the last song, watching all the people pack up their wares. "Oh yeah! I got you something." Jeremy said, handing Matt one of the small, paper wrapped packages. "Oh?" He unwrapped it to reveal the little purple and orange dragon. "Oh shit, not that one! This one." Jeremy said, frantically snatching the little figurine and placing the other package in Matt's hands, blushing. Matt chuckled and unwrapped the little package, revealing the pokeball. "Awwe, thank you! I love it! It's adorable." Matt said, holding the pokeball up to the afternoon sun, letting it refract the light. "I got you something as well." Matt said reaching down under the table. He pulled out a bouquet of purple, orange, and yellow flowers. "That's what you were doing at the flower stall!" Jeremy said, smiling, putting his face in the flowers, taking in their subtle scent. Matt blushed. "I was trying to get them without you noticing and got carried away with the flower lady. Though I suppose it worked out, didn't it?" Matt said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yes it did." Jeremy said, pulling Matt in for a kiss. Yes it did indeed, Jeremy thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Swimming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Their last night in their small little paradise.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunset in Autumn, their last night at their sleepy abode on the picturesque lake. The trees were on fire with their orange and red leaves. The lake was quiet, no other lights reflected on the water from other cabins. It was the end of the season and the two were more alone than ever before on their short reprieve from the city of crime. They sat on the edge of the dock, feet dangling in the water. The two were wrapped in a blanket, cuddling as they watched the sunset. "We need to take vacations more often." Jeremy said. "Yes. Maybe we'll go to Paris next time." Jeremy shot up and looked at Matt. "Axial and Rimmy Tim in Paris!" Jeremy said sweaping his hand in a grand gesture. "It sounds like an adventure shenanigans movie from the 90s." They laughed. "You know what? This is our last night here and you know what we haven't done?" Jeremy said standing. "What's that?" Matt asked, a little puzzled. "Swimming!" Jeremy said stripping down to his boxers and jumping off the dock. "What's the matter? Is Los Santos' best hacker scared of a little water?" Jeremy smirked, treading water. "Ohhh, get back here you orange and purple garish affront to nature!" Matt said, stripping down as well and jumping in after Jeremy. "Oh now I've done it!" Jeremy laughed as he tried to swim away from the deceptively fast Matt Bragg. They splashed and swam and laughed in the rapidly dimming light until they were exhausted before making their way back up to the little cabin for a night cuddling in front of the fire.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This started as a pick me up for a friend before certain events ocurred and looking at the tags shows that there isn't a lot of team hive mind let alone soft hive mind so I have made self indulgent adjustments and I hope you like them and it beings you some joy and comfort when you need it. I'll add to this as I think of them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>